


Afraid of the dark?

by telemachus



Series: Rising-verse [23]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gigolas Week, Glittering Caves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telemachus/pseuds/telemachus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>even though Gimli is now lord of the glittering caves - Legolas still doesn't like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid of the dark?

**Author's Note:**

> just a very short piece for gigolas week - missed day two - hopefully this works ok.

I sit watching the stars, looking out over this valley. I have no real excuse to be here – I am not watching their ponies or my Arod. I am – avoiding going in to the caves. 

I am an elf. I do not like caves. I have given my word, and I will go in. I – I just want to see the stars first.

Part of me wonders, if I asked, could I not go in? Tonight? When all is so beautiful, so fresh, so springlike out here?

But – he is lord of these caves. Like to King. He has named me consort. I have a duty. A King who cannot command his own family is a poor King.

Ada, I listened well to your lessons. I will not show my reluctance, I know what I must do.

I rise, for the stars are fully out now, and I have no more reason to linger. I make my way to the entrance to these caves, and I hesitate – I do not know where to go.

He comes to me, as though he knew I would need him, 

“Daft elf, what are you doing? Watching bloody stars again?” but the gentleness with which he holds my hand belies his words, and he adds, more softly, “come on, love, I am tired even if you are not. And – our chamber is ready.”

I feel that shiver inside, that his voice always causes, I feel my body wake, and my breath hitch. And I know I would follow him anywhere.

 

The caves are, I suppose, beautiful, and – he is happy. I must learn to like them. He leads me through chamber after chamber, carrying a torch, and I know I have no hope of finding my way alone. I cling to his hand – and I suspect he likes that, I suspect he finds my dependence, my fear more enjoyable than is kind. As I do, when he holds my waist just a little tighter than he need on horseback. That is how we are.

At last, he says,  
“This is ours, elf. Look.” And raises the torch so that I can admire this chamber. It looks similar to many others, to me, but I do my best. It seems my words are good enough, for he smiles, and pulls me, one-handed, into his arm,

“See, not so bad? I told you. You are with me, no need to worry,” he hesitates, and I wonder what he is thinking.

“What – what do you want?” I ask, for he has that look I am coming to know. That, I am wondering whether I can persuade you, look. He places the torch in a holder, and turns back to me.

“This is a very lovely cave,” he gestures to the crystals in the walls, and, yes, it is very nice, what do you want, I think, “you are a very lovely elf. I – I would have you lie, jewelled as these rocks, and let me look at you.”

I raise my brow,  
“Is this the dwarvish lust for precious stones I have heard so much of?”

“Lust, certainly,” he looks at me and again I feel my breath catch in my throat, again I know I will do as he asks.

How not?

I love him.

And when I lie before him, wearing all my jewels, my own and the ones he has gifted me, the look in his eyes is all the reward I need for my courage in coming back into these caves.

And when he speaks words of love, of desire, to me, I think that these caves are not so bad.

And when he takes me in his arms, and loves me, over and over as the torch burns down, as the torch dies, I find I am no longer afraid of the darkness.


End file.
